Sports
by Lunawolf5
Summary: Natsu and Gray have been at it for years. But in there last year of High School Natsu decides enough was enough and show up the schools best soccer player in gym class. A/U I don't own anything and review!


"Go home loser!" I herd him call at me his friends laughing at that.

"Go suck a dick." I mutter back. I hated him. Gray Fullbuster. Family owned half the town and than some. He was the schools pride and joy. He brought our school's soccer team to state every year for 7 years.

We used to be friends before junior high when he stated playing but than he found out I hated soccer correction I hate all sports but soccer is main one.

I walked into the poker room for gym class and got changed into my gym shorts. It was funny actually as much as I hated soccer I was actually pretty good at it. I never showed it though never wanted to be on that stupid team.

But today is the last gym class with the soccer unit of our senior year. We graduate in two weeks I think I want to stick it to that Popsicle sticks.

"Alright! Dragneel vs. Fullbuster! Fullbuster you pick first!" The gym teacher said.

As expected Gray only picked his own team mates the ones he was used to playing with. I got the rest. The drugged the gear heads the girls who will just sit there. Oh well I got a few good choices.

"Gajeel." I say and smirk at Gray knowing full well Gajeel is the best goalie this school has ever seen granted he is a gear head first but when. He's in goal he kicks ass.

When we had out teams Gajeel came up to me. "Hey why did you pick me?"

"I want to stick it to Gray. All right here's the plan guys. We can win this. Sure they are a well-oiled machine but they won't be for long. Just keep them off me and we will win this thing alright?" I spoke to the whole team.

"You can't even play soccer Natsu. And they have been doing the way longer how do you know we will win?" Levy Gajeel's girl friend asked.

"Just trust me on this. Now Gajeel go and do your thing and if all goes right you will be able to take a nap." I say and smile at them.

I fix my hat and put the hangover part back wards. The ball was set on the ground and the teacher blew the whistle. Gray not really thinking this was a challenge didn't really go for it so I did.

I charge that ball left and right dodging players. Throwing it in the air over guy's heads. Bouncing it off the top of my head and hitting the goal.

I turned stuck my hands in my pockets and smirked at the jaws on the ground.

"Point Dragneel!" The treachery shouts out of surprise.

"You got lucky. I had forgotten how good you actually where at this game." Gray said amused. "Lyon would be proud of you."

"Your stupid ass brother was never the one I was playing for." I say firmly in reply.

"Oh no that's right you played so that your daddy would be proud off you. But than he abandoned you so you stopped playing." Gray said laughing.

I didn't reply I was angry with that but I was about to give it back to him a hundred fold. If I beat him at his own game he will shut up.

The ball was handed to Gray's goalie and he punted that ball all the way to Gajeel. Luckily I knew that was going to happen the one weakness that goal had that Gajeel didn't was predictability. Gajeel you never know not even his team mates know where the ball was going to end up I mean I do every time but that's another matter.

When the ball hit the ground I was right there. And kicked it all the way back running to meet the ball knowing where it was going to land while everyone else went for where they thought it was going to land and they where wrong.

The ball bounced a few times before rolling right under my feet. I stepped on it smiled at Gray turned and made another goal.

"Come on Gray! This is sad! What would Lyon say if he where here!?" I called to a very pissed off Gray.

"Point Dragneel! The score is 2-0!" The couch was actually watching us and taking notes for future plays. I noticed that a crowd was starting to grow in the stands. Cana was taking bets that where against Gray and for me.

"Dragneel you won't be talking for long!" Gray shouted angrily.

"I am not even talking now!" I call back.

"Natsu!" Gajeel shouts, calling me over.

"Ya what's up?" I ask running up to him,

"You seem to read the field pretty well but I won't to let you know that Laxus is big and great for defense but can't keep track of the ball. He's built for football not soccer. The twins Sting and Rouge there fast and a great pairing when playing together. Separated them and they suck majorly." Gajeel said pointing out weaknesses of the other team for me.

"Got it thanks. I won't to really tare Gray down so let him get a goal or two maybe three. Then become an iron vice let nothing past you. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes but that will ruin my reputation." Gajeel said hesitantly.

"Your reputation isn't on the soccer field it's in the car shop. Trust me you won't lose anything." I promised.

"Ugh fine. But if this goes wrong you have to say you made me do it." Gajeel said poking me in the chest.

"I will say whatever you want but this will work. I have always been better at soccer than Gray." I said with a large smile and left him to pounder that one.

"Hey pinkie! Your ready?!" A player of the opposite team asked and they all laughed at the nickname.

"I am ready to shove it up your-"

"Dragneel!" The gym teacher shouted.

"Whatever." I mutter and the ball hits the ground. I let Gray take it and run next to him but make no move the get the ball, I yawn in stead.

He makes the goal while Gajeel was reading a car magazine. We go back to the center and do it again. The third time Gray must have figured out something and thought I have given up.

"See that! Your good for about two shots! Than your shit!" Gray yelled at me cockily. The crowd though seemed to grow and bets increased on me winning Gray.

"I am sorry but the fans seem to think other wise." I say pointing to the stands.

"What the-? When did that happen?!" Gray asked.

"Like 25 minutes ago." I explain.

The teacher placed the ball and I laughed. "Ready Gajeel?!" I shout.

"Waiting on your word!" I herd him shout back and the other team gasp.

Gray figured out his mistake far to late as the whistle went off. I was gone before Gray could think. The ball moved easily from one foot to another.

I membered my dad's training and I was the Salamander once more. He may have been the king but I am the prince. Someone tried to trip me to take the ball but I kicked the ball up in the air flipped and swish! One more goal for me.

"Where on earth did you learn that?!" The couch asked.

"My dad." I replied a large smile on my face.

"His dad was on the American pro soccer team. The king dragon was his nickname." Gray explained angrily.

"The king was your father?!" Jaws dropped at that.

"What? That wasn't a secret." I said shrugging.

16-2 was the end game score. Safe to say some one saw that when a college rep walked up to me and offered me a soccer scholarship.

"Sorry I am not on the team." I say and walk up to Gajeel.

"Told you." I said.

"Your a crazy bastard. I will give you that much.

"I try."

We graduated and Gray got a soccer scholarship to some place out west I don't nor do I care. I stayed in town and worked at Gajeel's auto body shop. My get motion sickness but I still can work on cars.

A few years later I herd Gray had taken lead of the American Pro team and somewhere saying he could beat The King Dragon but I knew better. He had to beat me first and if he couldn't he had no chance at my dad's record.

The End...?

**Alright so this story i thought about a while ago and was just now able to write it down. I don't know if it should have another chapter because the idea I had for that isn't as intense as this was. More like wimpy. What ever anyway tell me what you think always love when you guys say you love it or tell me I did some thing wrong you know other than Spelling and Grammer which I think has gotten way better from my first story to now. **

**Also by the end of this week I will have posted another story that I have created for my wonderful artist and great friend on tumblr since it was her birthday last week and I was sorta with out wifi to post or finish it when I should have so that will be up along with the Christmas story I promised because that is almost done. And I have just finished up some other chapters for other stories so hopefully by the end of the month all these wonderful things will be all caught up and stuff!**

**As all ways thanks for reading have a great day night or what ever time you are reading this! Review and hope you come back and read more of my stories!**


End file.
